


Cooking Up a Storm

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Andre Fletcher treats his Melbourne Stars teammates to his excellent cooking and service of food.
Kudos: 1





	Cooking Up a Storm

Seb Gotch rode into the dining room on his Razor scooter and slid to a stop next to Glenn Maxwell's table.

"Did we time travel back to 2003?" Maxi said, looking Seb up and down judgementally.

"These are still cool," Seb said, sitting in the vacant seat opposite Maxi.

"Not," Maxi said, rolling his eyes.

Nicholas Pooran joined them at the table, much to Maxi's delight, even though Nicholas was sporting a hair full of butterfly clips. Seb glowered at Maxi's favouritism and read his menu.

"Everything has chilli in it," Seb groaned.

"Don't be a baby," Maxi said, and turned back to Nicholas. "What would you recommend?"

"You'd love the jerk chicken," Nicholas suggested, flashing a big smile at Maxi, "It's brilliant just like you."

Maxi blushed. "Stop it, you."

"Never," Nicholas said, still beaming, his eyes the shape of love hearts as he stared at Maxi.

"What would you recommend for me?" Seb asked, hopefully.

Nicholas glanced at Seb uncertainly. "Maybe you'd like the baby-cino," he said, shrugging, "And then time for a nap."

"Very funny," Seb deadpanned.

When they'd all ordered and the waitress took the menus away, Seb glanced around the room, looking this way and that. "Hey, anyone seen the spiceman?" 

Nicholas and Maxi were deep in conversation, talking rapidly and excitedly. 

Seb turned to the adjacent table. "Dunky! You seen old mate spice man?" Seb called to Ben Dunk.

"Not since we came back from the beach," Ben replied, his bald head shiny and red.

Just then, an array of amazing spicy aromas came wafting over to the tables, and all the Stars players looked in the direction of the kitchens.

There was Andre Fletcher, the spice man, carrying a selection of different dishes balanced on his arms and hands.

"Who's hungry?" Andre announced.

He then proceeded to almost frisbee the dishes in front of each teammate all while looking straight ahead.

"I call this the no-look service," he said, and then bowed as his teammates clapped and wolf whistled.


End file.
